The Constellations
The constellations play a role in all cultures on Aculon. All cultures come from wanderers and nomads, and the sky has guided all of them in their journeys. In Northren, the zodiacs are the fortunes of those born under the signs. They are viewed as blessings, curses, and prophecies. Shamans believe that the signs grant powers to those born under them. There are 18 birth signs, and 4 ward signs. The four wards are the heralds of the four seasons, and each has four constellations under their protection. The Four Heralds The Herald of Spring Ostara Also called the mother sign, Ostara is the sign of spring. When the sign of Ostara is higher in the sky than the Way-star, then the first day of spring is marked. The mother has four signs under her ward- the fox, the apprentice, bastion, and the winding path. Ostara represents kindness, rebirth, cleverness, intuition, and protection. Ostara is the human mother of Arden. The Herald of Summer Baredon Also called the warrior sign, Baredon marks the first of summer. When the sign of Baredon is higher in the sky than the Way-star, then the first day of summer is marked. The warrior has four signs under his ward- the Hawk, the squire, the struggle, the leap. Baredon represents courage, power, strength, determination, and defiance. Baredon is depicted as a great warrior. The Herald of Fall The Magi The magi is also known as the knowledge sign, and it marks first of fall. When the sign of the Magi is higher than the way star, the first day of fall is marked. The magi has four signs under its ward- the ley lines, the fire sage, the adept, and the cultist. The magi represents the pursuit of knowledge, lore, and decay. The magi is depicted as a rams head. The Herald of Winter The Scourge The scourge is also known as the shadow sign, and it marks the first of winter. When the scourge is higher than the way star, the first day of winter is marked. The shadow has four signs under its ward- The muse, the sharper, the cold and windy mountain, and the skyspear. The Scourge represents hardship, death, instinct, and survival. The scourge is depicted as a hooded horseman. = Born a Herald The heralds are said to change guardianship over the seasons on their respective solstice or equinox. There are 4 days in the year in which the equinox occurs. Creatures born at the moment of the season change are said to be heralds of the season, and are not born under a birth-sign, but rather a herald sign. Creatures born as a herald exhibit the qualities of their guardians, rather than any birth sign. = The 18 Birth Signs Each birth sign is associated to a month, when it is most clear in the night sky. However, there are three unassociated signs which are either always present or only rarely present. The Adept The adept is depicted as a young wizards apprentice still in his youth. The apprentice is considered to be the pupil of the fire sage. The adept represents curiosity, and practice. Those born under the sign are said to be quick learners and good pupils. They are likely to be innately talented at the arcane arts. This sign is at its peak at the start of fall. Boon Fortune: Will learn great things in their lifetime. Misfortune: Dangerous curiosity will lead them astray. May never master anything. Bastion Bastion is depicted as a grand tower. The bastion represents safety, and resilience, as well as order and conviction. Those born under the sign said to be protected by the divine, and are dutiful and loyal. This sign is at its peak in the spring. Boon Fortune: Will always find safe dwelling. Misfortune: A slave to a doctrine, or may live without fulfilling desires. The Cultist The cultist is the depiction of a mask with a single eye. The cultist is said to be drawn to the same desires as the adept, but without a master. The Cultist represents desire, power, but also thoroughness and carefulness. Those born under the sign are said to be self taught masterless individuals with high aspirations. This sign is at its peak at the end of fall. Boon Fortune: Uncover truths and secrets hidden to most. Misfortune: Dark forces will be drawn to the individual. Dark entities and magics may torment the individual. The Cold and Windy Mountain This constellation is the image of a windy mountain. The mountain depicted is said to be the same one that Olten climbed to reach divinity. Those born under the sign are said to be hardy, stoic, and wise. Those of the cold and windy mountain pay no mind to the cold or trivialities. This sign is at its peak near the start of winter. Boon Fortune: Those born under the sign will strive through hard times, and achieve wisdom. Misfortune: Will suffer in hard times. The Fox The fox's depiction is just that. Those born under the sign are said to be naturally clever and silver-tongued. The fox is said to be equal parts deftness and equal parts guile. They are said to be charming or devious, or in equal parts both. Boon: Will outsmart any opposition. Misfortune: Will manipulate people to complete selfish desires. The Fire Sage The fire sage is depicted as a robed man with a burning staff. A red star makes up the tip of his staff. Those born under the sign are said to have a wild affinity with magic. It is considered the sign of sorcerers, and fire mages. Those that are born under the sign are said to be passionate, and have fiery tempers. Boon: Born with a magical knack. Misfortune: Will be consumed by fire. The Hawk This sign is the depiction of a hawk in flight. Those born under the sign are said to be adventurous and strong. The sign is often used as a crest for warriors or knights. The hawk is best seen at the summer equinox. Boon Fortune: Will find great honor in life. Misfortune: Will be slain in battle. The Ley Lines The ley lines are depicted as 3 wavy lines in the night sky. The ley lines represent connection to nature and magic. Those born under the sign are said to have great potential, and are well attuned to the people around them. Boon Fortune: Boundless untapped potential. Misfortune: Easily corrupted. The Muse The muse is depicted as a singing figure. Those born under the muse are often creative, and tend to lean towards a bardic lifestyle. The muse is an inspiration not just for singers, but anyone with a creative knack. Boon Fortune: Will find great inspiration in times of need. Misfortune: Easily distracted from goals. The Sharper The sharper is the image of a disguised person. Sharpers are said to be inconspicuous and subtle. Those born under the sign will often be overlooked, and work in subtle ways. Fortune: Misfortune will pass them by. Misfortune: The greatest deeds will go unnoticed. The Sky Spear The sky spear is a straight series of stars, depicted as a spear. Those born under the sign are said to be destined for greatness, and have strong dedicated personalities. It is another good sign of a warrior. Fortune: Will become a warrior of great Prowess. Misfortune: Will not live up to expectations. The Struggle The struggle is a depiction of a man carry the load of many. The struggle represents sacrifice, and a road of hardships. Those born under the struggle are said to be of two kinds, weak and sickly, or strong and determined. Fortune: Can carry an burden. Misfortune: Will be forced to carry the burden of others. The Squire The squire is depicted as a young man with a banner. The squire is the counterpart to the apprentice, in which two boys follow the two similar but different paths. The squire also represents practice and dedication, but also represents a promising warrior. Fortune: Will become the master. Misfortune: Will live in the shadow of the master. The Winding Path The winding path is depicted as a twisting path in the stars, and it's shape is often confused with the cold and windy mountain. Those that are born under the sign will be natural born travelers and pilgrims. The sign represents wanderlust. Fortune: Blessed journeys. Misfortune: Cursed to wander forever. The Unbound Signs The Light Well The light well can be seen year round. The light well is a nebula of stars, centered with the way-finder star. The light well represents life and spirit. When the sign is highest in the sky, it is considered a birth sign. Those born under the sign are considered virtuous and generous. Boon: Great Destiny Misfortune: Martyrdom Calamity Calamity is a densely packed collection stars that have no image associated to them. Calamity is said only to appear during the season of Mykr. Those born under the sign of calamity are fated to live a cursed life of misfortune. Bearers of the sign of calamity are are harbingers of doom and destruction. Misfortune.